Why Guys Like Girls
by Fish and Chipz
Summary: AU. Kai's visits to his local library as refuge allows him to gain more than he bargained for. Kai x OC. Oneshot.


I wrote this because I was talking to one of my school friends over MSN. I told her I was a bit bored and she told me to do something creative… so I decided to write a One-Shot. This is also my first one by the way. I was thinking of putting a song into it too but I couldn't exactly find one in my time that'll suit it. Oh yeah, beware of OOC-ness.

It's just about Kai's daily visit to his local library could end with something nice. Okay, that wasn't exactly a good description, but if you keep reading, you'll see. This is an **AU.**

**Why Guys Like Girls**

_**-One Shot-**_

_**By Fish and Chips  
**  
__1. They will always smell good even if its just shampoo __  
__2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder __  
__3. How cute they look when they sleep __  
__4. The ease in which they fit into our arms __  
__5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world __  
__6. How cute they are when they eat __  
__7. The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while __  
__8. Because they are always warm even when it's minus 30 outside __  
__9. The way they look good no matter what they wear __  
__10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth __  
__11. How cute they are when they argue __  
__12. The way her hand always finds yours __  
__13. The way they smile __  
__14. The way you feel when you see their name on the caller ID after you just had a big fight __  
__15. The way she says "lets not fight anymore" even though you know that an hour later... __  
__16. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them __  
__17. The way they kiss you when you say "I love you" __  
__18. Actually ... just the way you kiss them... that makes them go all red. Cute__  
__19. The way they fall into your arms when they cry __  
__20. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly __  
__21. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt __  
__22. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt. (even though we don't admit it)! __  
__23. The way they say "I miss you" __  
__24. The way you miss them __  
__25.The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore..._

Kai slammed the book shut.

He had no idea why this incoherent item was stuck in his hands; and he had absolutely, utterly, no idea why he was reading it.

Out of all people.

Kai Hiwatari –

Chose to read this book.

_Why Guys Like Girls._

What kind of book was this anyway? It was at least several centimetres thick – Kai pondered what other kind of junk was published inside. It was written by someone named 'Juno Luciena Ocypete'.Filled with curiosity,he took it with him along with his other books to the corner of the library.

It was a friendly little place. Filled with nice folk: not those sort of kind of foul mouthed others and ungrateful people; these people were more civilised and polite than the ones he had met before. It was also completely a treasure chest of books of all sizes, shapes, books published centuries ago and books published recently (but you know that XP). The library also had a small, built in Starbucks Cafeteria inside, and Kai had plans to take time off and stay there with a good book.

At the counter, there was a girl whom Kai always saw on the day he came. She was younger than him about a year or so he could tell, had light greenish coloured and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a casual black cardigan with a white top underneath, and denims. "Hi there, how may I help you?" She said in a welcoming tone once Kai moved up in the line.

"I'd like to take these out." Kai said to her, ignoring the way that she was smiling irritably at him, showing her sparkly whites at him. They seemed to have reflected in his laminated library card.

"Okay, please wait for a moment." She looked at his card – especially at his picture there and smiled to herself; Kai glared.

The girl took his card to the swipe machine, and ran it across. Kai's account came into view on her screen. With his two books on the counter, she typed into her computer beside her, and took out the hand scanner – she went to his books and opened the flap of one of them and moved it across the barcode.

Nothing happened.

She done it again.

Nothing happened again.

She looked at the scanner and shook it vigorously – the infrared light attacking Kai's eyes as he stared at her. The line behind was beginning to double. The girl smiled nervously at him. "Um.. excuse me… " She took several steps back from the counter. "KATIE! KATIE!"

The quiet library was echoing her voice across every corner. Some people looked up from their seats to see what was happened. Some people seemed a bit angry.

"KATIE! KATIE!" She was still yelling.

For some reason, Kai was beginning to get tiresome as he stood. Another girl came running to up to the counter. "Yes, what is it?" The girl said, and she opened the counter board and let herself through the opening. "What's wrong?"

"Katie, it won't let me scan in."

Katie took the scanner out of her hands and turned to Kai's books; she went it through slowly, and eventually; there was a small 'beep'.

"Take it slowly from now on, alright?" Katie said as she handed back the scanner to her.

She nodded with a slight giggle. "Aye, aye, sempai."

The girl left the counter and now the girl faced Kai's other book. She opened the flap and brushed the scanner over the code on the first page slowly.

There was no beep.

The girl done it again.

Still no beep.

She bit her lip and smiled at Kai wryly. He kept his stony look at her and she shrank a bit. "Um… I'm sorry about this, sir."

"No problem."

This time, she moved the scanner down slightly. –BEEP- "Way-hey! There we go!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she propped his books and handed them to him with his card. "Okay, sir, that's you – oh… do you wish to take that book out too?"

Kai looked at the other book in his hand: the '_Why Guys Like Girls'_ book. "… Yeah..." He said absentmindedly, still looking at the girl at the counter.

She took his book and looked at him. "Ah. Excellent choice, sir."

Kai sent her another death glare.

Once she had finished; she gave him that book, also with another cheerful smile. "Thank you sir, those books are due for two weeks time starting from today."

"Hn. Thanks."

She watched him trudge into the Starbucks entrance. She checked her watch. In several minutes, the overheard PA sounded off. "Staff A, your lunch break starts now." She smiled to herself; she was in Staff A. The girl exited the counter and made her way towards the Starbucks cafeteria.

Kai was interrupted in the middle of the book he took out today by a small 'ahem'. He looked up. It was the same girl who served him at the counter, carrying a tray with hot chocolate, a sandwich and a book.

"Um… all the other tables are full… can I sit here?"

There was a slight silence.

"Um…please?"

"Whatever."

The girl beamed and set her tray down with a loud 'clang' as she shoved it too near the little menu bar which was pushed towards the edge of the table… about to fall down…. she quickly leaned over to pick it back up, knocking against her hot chocolate and all was…. Disaster. Kai picked up his other two books on the table quickly before the chocolate could spill over the surface and put them safely on his seat. The girl was quiet. "I'm… I'm… so sorry!" She squeaked, bowing a gazillion times to him.

"Hn, it's okay." He replied, not looking at her, except resume in reading his book where he left off.

She went away somewhere for several minutes and then returned back to their table with a whole horde of paper napkins. "Please excuse me." She said to him with a small smile; and she began to wipe roughly at the desk making it jitter and the legs squeak against the floor in an irritable way – hot chocolate seeped into the white tissue, staining it immediately, she put the used and soaked tissues on her tray, her book and the sandwich safe on her seat. After she had finished mopping, she wiped some sweat over her forehead and looked at the mountain of brown tissues and sighed, before taking it to the nearest bin. When she returned again, she sat in the char opposite Kai and opened her sandwich wrapper, before beginning to snack on it, reading her book also.

……………..

Minutes later, she looked up at the male opposite her. She couldn't see his eyes; he was too absorbed into his book. She could only see his hair and the fixed hand on the spine of the book. All they could hear was whispered chattering of other people present in the cafe, Kai's cup of tea lay half full while hers was still steaming, the coffee machine wasn't in use so the only noise emitted was several drops of it down into the glass beaker. The silence seemed unsettling, so she decided to spark up a slight conversation.

"So.. um.. I see you around here every Saturday…. You must…Er… really like books."

She waited for his response.

"I like it here." He grunted.

"Oh, me too! That's why I work here… every Saturday…" She exclaimed happily. "My favourites kinds of books are romance novels, what about you?"

There was a slight hesitation. "Classic."

"Oh, how nice… er… so, I suppose you also like a bit of romance too? Considering you got that." She pointed to his '_Why Guys Like Girls'_ book.

He chose to remain silent.

And so did she.

Once she finished her lunch; she took her tray and her book, and bade him farewell and an inaudible 'thank you'. She only got a grunt as a reply, but she presumed that it also meant 'goodbye'.

The next week; she saw him again, much to her pleasure and much to his displeasure. He was handing in one of his books; the '_Why Guys Like Girls_' book still out. With him today.

He met her again at Starbuck Café. This time, she asked if she could see his _'Why_ _Guys Like Girls'_ book. Why was she so immersed into it so much? She asked if she could sit down opposite him. He gestured yes. This could be interesting.

"Have you tried reading it yet? I saw it out on the shelves several weeks ago. It just got published. I was thinking of buying it." She told him.

"Yes. I have." He replied, uninterested in her opinions.

"What do you think of it? To be honest if it's not good then it'll be a total rip-off to my money… so can you give me a slight review?" She eyed him hopefully. "Please?"

He hated it when she done that. "Okay." He told her calmly.

She got ready.

"It needs to be more developed at some points."

"Is that it?" She asked him, still looking at the book.

"No."

She let him continue.

"It's completely biased. The author needs to look at more views of actual men to write this."

"Oh, I get what you mean."

"And it's informal in some areas."

"Ah."

"It's more of some sort of guide for children and puberty than a love story about adults and relationships."

"I see…."

And it went like that.

They talked and talked. Kai showed some reluctance at first, but gradually, he could feel that he could speak without getting annoyed at this new stranger - much. Normally, Kai sought 'refuge' away from Tyson and the team at this joint, and being the loner, had always enjoyed it that way. And now he could also be alone, at his side of this table, but also with the company of her presence.

Right?

Not.

Kai wanted her to leave a great distance away from him. He returned the book several days before it was overdue, and one week on Saturday; he didn't see her serving. She was probably just taking a small vacation off work.

He sat alone in his usual table.

The coffee machine was whirring noisily at the counter. He couldn't focus too much on his book. If he only had someone to talk to and ease the noise…. Kai snapped out of those thoughts and shut his book, before looking at the counter where Katie was. Maybe he should ask her.

Katie looked at him once he had walked up to her.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked, as she stacked up some books in a shelf.

"I want to ask…" Kai began. Now he really knew this would sound stupid. "Where the girl who was serving me several days ago is."

Katie gawked at him strangely. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't give out staff details." She looked at him.

He didn't say anything.

"But…. If you really must know, sir." Katie said with a small smile. "She is just taking a short break for some weeks. That's what she told me."

And he didn't see her the next week after that, or the next.

He was starting to become unfamiliar with the library he went so often within each passing week.

…………………………………….

Then, when Kai was alone again in the café one week:

"Hello there."

Kai looked up to see her soft smiling face.

"Mind if I sit down here?" He shook his head briefly, and she sat down at the same chair opposite him. "So, read any good books lately?"

"No. Just the usual."

She eyed the same two books he had. "Ah, you got them renewed."

Silence.

"Oh yeah, I saw that same book you were telling me about several weeks ago. It's featured in a small guide instead. It's changed."

Kai looked up.

And the next week, she served him when he came to the counter with a new book. He had the new copy of the '_Why Guys Like_ _Girls_' book in his hands. She giggled delicately at him as she held it back to him, and Kai glared at her. "Stop that."

"Sorry, it's funny."

The subsequently week after that, she saw him reading that guide, and she didn't ask to sit down there, he allowed her.

"How's it been?" She asked him as she drank her coffee silently.

"Not too bad." He took a sip out of his tea. "Still needs some construction."

She smiled at him and then looked at her lap. "By the way…. We've known each other for weeks… and I… still don't know your name…"

"It's Kai."

"Kai." She muttered to herself.

He looked at her name card. "Oh, this?" She looked at her name card once she realised he was looking at it. "The Laminator went cranky when it was processing my name so you can't really see it. Call me Lou."

"Lou." He muttered to himself. What a funny name for a girl.

The next few weeks; they went over that same book together, Lou was giggling at what it said about '_Why Guys Like Girls'_. "Is that true by the way?" She asked as she looked at Number Six. "Guys think girls are cute when they eat? Kai, you're a guy, what do you think?" She was eating her toastie while looking at the book in her hands.

Kai looked at her. "Yes."

She blushed. "What about Number Thirteen, guys like the way how girls smile?" She gave him a small smile. "Is that also true?"

"Yup."

And a few weeks later….

"Lou, why are so engrossed with that book?" He asked her when they sat beside each other in one of the comfy settees at a quiet corner of the library.

She looked to the side shiftily in her seat, and then back at him.

"I wrote it."

Kai blinked. "You… wrote it…?"

Lou nodded hastily and pointed at the book in his hands. "See the author name? Juno Luciena Ocypete – that's my full name, but I asked you to call me Lou for short."

"Why did you ask me about it then?"

"Oh… I wanted to get more pointers from people on my story…. And when you told me about it being biased and stuff, I went and rewrote it. The editor liked it a lot better so he offered to print out an extra copy of it but as a small guide instead."

Kai could've almost dropped his teacup back on the plate. But he kept a straight face. And then he looked down.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kai, I really appreciated it."

She smiled at him.

He looked back up, and 'smiled' back at her.

"So…. " She started, looking at him with another one of her grins stretching over her face. "About Number Eighteen…. is that true then?"

Kai looked down at Number Eighteen in the page of his book, and a smirk danced across his face. "Why don't we try?"

Her face flushed, and Kai brought her face near to his, and slowly, his lips made contact with her firmly puckered ones. Her eyes closed, and so did his. She shivered and shuddered as he kissed her glistening parted lips and at the corner rims of her fragrant mouth – which did not surprisingly taste of chocolate; sweet, sweet chocolate that melted into his mouth. His hand, kept her head in the rightful position, firm fingers sleepwalked across the side of her face, brushing away several strands of her hair away - and her hand sweat automatically around his neck, and the other, twisting into his luscious hair, combing it gently. It was awkward because they were leaning over the armrest, but they didn't really care at all, just trapped in their little world; it was pleasant.

**_The End_**

And that took me an hour and a half. Whee! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
